The present invention relates to a rouge powder brush structure which can be more simply used and conveniently carried. The rouge powder is contained inside the rouge powder brush so that it is no more necessary to carry a rouge cake case outdoors. When the rouge powder brush is carried in a handbag, the rouge powder will not drop into the handbag to contaminate the clothes so that the handbag can be kept clean and the rouge powder will not be wasted.
A conventional rouge cake case 10' serves to contains therein and a rouge cake 11'. The rouge cake case 10' is formed with a powder brush cavity 12' on lower side in which a rouge powder brush 20' is received. The rouge powder brush 20' is composed of a brush stem 21' and a brush hair section 22' fixed at the front end of the brush stem 21'. When carried outdoors, the rouge cake case 10' containing therein the rouge cake 11' and the rouge powder brush 20' is directly placed in a handbag.
The conventional rouge cake case has some shortcomings as follows:
1. After using the rouge cake 11', the rouge powder brush 20' is placed into the powder brush cavity 12' and then the rouge cake case 10' is closed and placed into the handbag. When swung, the rouge cake 11' tends to drop into the rouge cake case 10' so that it is difficult to keep the rouge cake case 10' clean. PA1 2. The rouge powder brush 20' is used in cooperation with the rouge cake case 10'. This leads to inconvenience in use and carriage.